Unexpected Love
by cidd-chan
Summary: A challenge. Kim finds a book and later fell head over heels in love and is dragged into an unexpected underground life of the Background Lesbian. R&R yuri in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

HI!! Im back for the time beinging. i just took a fanfic challenge for the Background Lesbian in KimPossible. So I took it to see if i can pull it. I think i did an ok job on it.

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible nor the characters.**

Please **NOTE **this is my first attempt at a chapter fic. All I have done were crack ones so please be nice.

Enjoy.

* * *

BL

Friday a day most students praised most of all. As the last bell rung indicating that the weekend is finally here, all students gather whatever homework they going to do later on late Sunday night and headed for their transportation. Our local resident and her bestfriend walked the halls of Middleton high.

"Boo-yah I'm so stoked for this weekend know why? 3 nights and 2 days of mindless zombie violence! OH YEAH!" Ron threw his arm as if trying to reach god. Rufus follow suit.

"Ron don't u get enough mindless violence almost everyday" the redhead asked as she open her locker door.

"Yea and your point is" ron said raising his brow.

"Nevermind" Kim closed her locker and walked out towards the bus. Outside where all the buses waited Ron escorted kim to one bus remain. Ron rubbed he's neck

"I kinda feel guilty for leaving you all alone the whole weekend" Kim palced a hand on Rons shoulder.

"Don't worry about me have fun" Kim step foot on the bus and waved to Ron as the rode off leaving a waving Ron behind. Kim grabbed a seat near the middle and to kims relief its empty. Kim sat by the window and her bag towards the aisle. Kim rest her head against the window and drifted off.

--

Kim awoke moments later when she bumped her head as the bus went over a bump. Rubbing her eyes she looked out the window and noticed she was close to her dropped off point. Gathering her bag she noticed a book on the floor of the bus. She picked it up and opened the cover to check a name. And there it was its reads 'Alex Saffic' Kim tried hard to remember who that person was cause the name sounds familiar. After a short moment she remembers Alex Saffic was the girl in some of her classes. She was the only girl who Kim knows with that short of hair. Kim eyes wander around the bus to see if she was still on the bus, but wasn't. The bus was nearly deserted due to that it's the last stop. The bus stopped and the remaining kids rose and exited the bus. Kim stuffed the book into her book bag and threw it over her shoulder and exits the bus. Kim walked a few blocks till she reached her house which was located at the edge of a cliff.

Entering the house Kim noticed that it was quiet. Guess her twin brothers weren't home yet. She walked to her living room, throwing her bag against her fathers arm chair. She threw her self down on to the couch and breathed out in relaxation. Kim reached for the remote and turned on the tv. After a while she dozed off and was not awaken later on that night.

--

Now in her room after coming from the showers, hair still semi wet she reach for her book bag planning on doing some homework before going to bed. Opening it she remembered the book she had found on the bus and the person who owned the book. Kim walked over towards her bookshelf and pulled a book from the shelves. It was the Middleton year book. She opened to her year and searched for Alex Saffic. She soon found her. The girls picture was the same as any year. Kim studied her face she didn't have a round face nor is it too thin like just a perfect face and her hair stayed short as ever. Kim always wonder why she always kept it short. Now that she thought about it she never did see the girl with long hair. Kim shook her head getting her mind back to earth. Kim studied the other girls picture a little longer mostly her hair and how it felt like if she were to run her finger through it. Kim's thought snapped back to reality until she realized what she was doing. She was fantasizing about the other girl and about running her fingers through the other girls hair to see if it was soft and she was holding Kim. Kim jumped back from the book breathing hard. She ran to her bathroom and splashes cold water in her face. She shook her head as if trying to get the thought to fall out of her head. Walking back to her room the thought just won't go away. On her bed laid the year book still open. Kim picked it up and look at the picture again

'What am I thinking shes a girl. I shouldn't be having fantasizes about another girl.'

Closing the book she placed the book back where she found it

' And beside even so I don't think she like that at all.' Kim laughed to herself as she sat at her computer. While turning on the computer the book caught her eye. She picked it up and studied the book. It was maroon colored and no cover. On the front the title was in gold print it reads 'Black Rose'.

'The title sounds deep for some reason' Kim thought

Opening to a random page of the book she read the first sentence of the page. Kim's eyes widen at what she reading. It was a sex scene! She read further in and found out more.

"… _as I moved faster quicken my pace Christen shouted._

"_ahh more" I knew she was close as to I am as well. Edging closer I came and in suit she did too and in orgasm she shouted my name_

"_AAHHH JULIA…" _

Kim quickly closed the book in shock realizing what she just read. Reopening it again she reread that paragraph to check if she misread. She didn't. It clearly said two girls names. Kim reclose the book and looked at the title again. She turned to her computer screen to see it was already on stand-by. Getting on the internet she quickly Google searched the book. She found it quite quick on Amazon. Seeing the book with the cover she study the picture. She saw on the book cover was two girls. One side had a girl with long brownish blond hair in a white dress and the other was a short haired girl with a jean jacket and a some what thuggish look and in between was a black rose as the title at the bottom of the rose.

Kim scrolled down til she saw the summary to the book. Reading it it says.

_Black Rose a tale of love doomed from the start. As two individuals from two complete different worlds meet and bond a new love. Christen Rose a girl sheltered by her parents due to being weak from birth. Christen yearns for the freedom she always wanted, to leave the suffocating walls of her parents and see the outside world. One day she escaped from her father's body guards and venture to the city street. Taking a wrong turn Christen wandered to the bad part of the city and almost getting jumped by a theft if not for Julia. Julia Black a member of a street gang on the common street. Julia lost her parents to a car accident at the age of five and was sent to live with her fathers' sister. Her aunt didn't care for her she only cared for the inheritance her father left behind. To feed for her self she would get to the food from her aunt before she could. Soon after at the age of 10 she started to hang out on the street cause her aunt started to bring home men and she didn't want to be around them when their drunk. Being hungry Julia robbed a fruit stand and the vender saw her so she ran and managed to escape. The street gang called the 'Shadow' saw her and was interested in letting her join. Soon Julia joined the gang. Throughout the years Julia learned hand to hand combat street style and even how to handle a gun. Julia rescues the fainted Christen. Julia took her back to her gang's place so she can let Christen rest. After waking up Christen refused to return home and stayed longer. Getting use to the environment and the people of the Shadow gang the gang anonymously announces her part of the gang and also getting closer to Julia in process._

_Meanwhile Christens family searches for the heiress. Her fiancé Jack Stone searches and found where she was at and claimed she was kidnapped out of jealously when witnessing Christen happy face as he cannot do. Jack assembled a swat team on the Shadows home for a surprised attack. While luring Christen away from Julia the swat team killed everyone. Julia who survived rushed to Christens home to face off Jack but gets shot by Jack. _

Kim snapped from her reading trance and realized she was an inch from the screen. Shaking her head she cleared her eyes. Kim picked up the book and for some reason she was anxious to find out what happens at the end. Opening the book she flip to the last chapter and scan through where the shooting left of.

"_the gun went off. It happen way to fast. I feel myself falling, my surrounding turn black. My breath hitched as I saw christen run towards me. My hearing stop I heard nothing, the sirens, screams all vanished. All I could hear was my heart beat slower and slower. I hit the ground, funny I didn't feel anything. I looked up towards the sky imaging gods face along with my parents opening their arms to welcome me in. ironic how I'm not going to hell. Before taking my last breath I looked over to Christens and her crying face. I couldn't hear what she was saying. With my last strength I lifted my hand and caress her cheek. I smiled, and gathered some strength left to say my last words. _

Kim was now tearing. Wiping the tears she continues.

_After a week Christen finally convinces her parents to give the Shadows a memorial buria at the cemetery near the family burial grounds. At the funeral not many came some were the members' family who still cares. At the burial not many were still there and not much crying. After the burial it started to rain everyone left but one Christen. Standing over Julia's grave tears continues to fall blending in with the rain. She kneeled and traced the words on the tombstones. A smile spread across her face she leaned in and kissed Julia's name. Now on her knees she reaches in her black overcoat pocket which was originally Julia's, she pulled out Julia's handgun. Placing a small kiss on the cross on the gun she places the barrel against her head. Breathing in she pulled the trigger._

Kim was now full on crying she never knew she could cry over a book with this tragic like story. Noticing there's more Kim continue on.

_Tears continue to fall as she fell forwards hitting against the tombstone. A smile on her face as she embraced the cold stone with little strength she had left until her body went limp. Blood smeared the tomb stone and covering Julia's last words _

'_Don't forget me"_

Closing the book Kim place the back on to desk and shut off her computer. Wiping the rest of the tears off Kim quietly went to bed and immediately went off to slumber land.

--

_Kim was running, she didn't know why. She was crying, she didn't know why either. She was also running towards someone who was falling. She couldn't tell who it was. That person had short hair, was it Ron. No that person's hair was brown. Kim caught that person before hitting the ground. Kim was crying even harder. Now shifting the persons head so she could see that persons face._

"_Kim"_

Kim shot up from her bed panting and sweating.

* * *

I'll continue if it goes well to you readers. if not then Ill just stick to crack fics.To see the challenge go to link on my profile. 


	2. Chapter 2

HII srry that it took me hella long to post chapter. school is seriously a bitch you could not believe. between me sleeping in class and ditching class its a total bitch yea Im such a slacker and a victim to porcrastinationis and a major reason why it took me soo long. sigh

Well wait no more heres chapter 2 which I have name 'Studytime at the library' wich you will never c me doing. except last year when i had to study for my history final. miricle that I pass

**Disclaimer: I own nuting of Kim Possilbe ( execpt a dvd of Kim Posiible (wich i lost and will never be found) enjoy!**

* * *

Kim was now sitting up on her bed sweating like no tomorrow. The dream she just had just shook her. Who was that that she dreamt of? A person with short brown hair. She knew it wasn't Ron and she couldn't think of anyone with brown hair.

Leaping out of her bed she headed for the bathroom. She bumped in to her dad on the way.

"Morning Kimmy. Whoa there! Kimmy are you all right? You look pale. You coming down with something?" Dr. P felt her forehead but Kim politely push her dads hand away

"No big dad just had a bad dream is all" Dr P gave a concern look but quickly shrug it off.

"Alrighty then. Well I'm off" Dr P gave Kim a peck on her forehead

"Bye dad" Kim waved to her dad and turned heel toward the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her Kim hovered over the sink bowl. Thinking back at the dream she tried to remember the last thing before she woke up. It was a face she didn't know. Shaking her head she splashed cold water to her face to wake her up. It didn't work.

After washing up Kim walked back to her room. On her way back she thought of her dad, he had brown hair or one of her brothers but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't. Back in to her room she begins to dress for the day. While dressing she noticed the time it was ten past 11. She was damn that she had slept so late. Grabbing her book bag she headed downstairs. Since it was early in the day she might as well head for the library and do a little homework.

Kim walked into the kitchen and right away she noticed her twin brothers out the window with a rocket. Properly another experiment Kim thought while grabbing a muffin off the counter and headed out.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm out k?" Kim said as she walked down the path way.

"Ok" the boys said in union.

Kim walked down a few blocks till she caught the bus on time. She rode the bus till it arrived at the Middleton public library. Entering the library a chill went through her entire body. The place was always air-conditioning. Walking towards the young adults section. Their to her luck was an empty table. Dropping her book bag onto the table Kim walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a dictionary and walked back to her table and begins her English homework.

---

It felt like Kim was writing forever by the time Kim put her pen down. She had written a full page essay. Kim scanned the paper while stretching her arm to get the blood flowing back. Satisfied with her work Kim close the dictionary and went to put it back. Doing so her phone went off. Going to a corner Kim answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim its Ron"

"Oh Ron hey how's the zombie madness going" Kim lean against the wall

"Great! I'm on break right now so I figure I call to see if you were still alive" Kim giggled

"I'm still alive Ron." Kim whispered

"Why you whispering"

"Cause Ron I'm at the library doing some homework is all"

"Oh Kay look I need to get back see ya Monday"

"K bye" Ron hung up.

Kim pocketed her phone and went back to the table. As she arrived at the table she noticed there was a red Jan sport back pack on the table across where she sated at. She wondered who this pack belong to. Kim noticed on the pack there were initials AS on it. She thought about it but nothing comes up. Kim slowly took her sit her mind still wrapped around this whole back pack thing. She didn't know why but is gave her an uneasy feeling.

"I'm sorry is my bag in the way." Kim looked up and she just felt her heart leap.

It was Alex Saphi-something.

Kim might not know it but she was staring. Confused Alex tilted her head wondering why she was staring.

"Are you alright" Kim nodded her mouth still gaping open

Alex stepped forward and she might not know it but Kim lean back further into her seat. Then Alex put her hand in front of Kim and inched closer. As it nearly touched her Kim let out a squeak and jumped off her seat. Causing others in the area to turn their heads. Kim laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe. Uh is your hand sanitized?" god that was lame Kim thought. Alex brought back her hand and just smiled.

"Oh sorry" Alex reached into her pack and took out a clear bottle. Kim let out a sigh in relief. Kim looked up and noticed people stopped looking her way. That made her more at ease. Finally catching her breathe she sited and also at the same time Alex was just putting back her bottle. She showed her hand to Kim and smiled.

"Better?" Kim nodded nervously. Alex picked up her back pack and about to throw it over her shoulder when Kim stopped her from doing so.

"Wait" that got her to stop in her tracks.

"You don't have to leave. I don't mind sharing the table"

Alex smiled "ok" Alex reseated and took out a math book from her pack. Kim saw it was the same as her

"Oh you got trig too" Kim spoke out. Alex looked up.

"Yea I got Larson"

"Oh I got Chan" (Larson and Chan are my schools math teachers)

"Oh well. What chapter are you on?"

"uhh chapter 4"  
"oh me too" Kim giggled like a 12 year old.

"Maybe we can help each other" Alex didn't respond she just sat flipping through her book till she got to her page. She stared at the book for while till she spoke up.

"Maybe not. My teacher use a different method on doing the problem"

"Oh right" Kim felt somewhat sad by that.

"But thanks anyway" Kim perked up a little.

"oh ok maybe later we share answers?" this made Alex raised a brow."o..k"

Kim mentally kicked herself. That made her feels like those slackers who copies other people works(a/n: coughmecough). Kim took a deep breathe and calmed herself down. She didn't know why she was getting all nervous and bothered. She shook her head and went straight to working on her math.

---

They both worked in silent for awhile not saying a word for who knows how long. Kim finally calmed down enough to concentrate on her work. If this continues Kim might get through this without complication and acting like an idiot

Kim finished up a problem and smiled to see that she only have one problem left. As her eyes scan down the book she noticed that the problem required the use of a calculator. Kim reaches for her bag and scrimmage through and found no calculator. She must have forgotten it. Kim looked around and her eyes widen as she saw Alex holding a calculator.

Kim dropped her jaw as well as her pencil. She was going to have to ask Alex for the calculator. Kim looked away thinking of a way to ask.

"Maybe I don't need it" Kim looked back at the book and tries to solve the problem. The problem was a graph one with circles and letters

The instruction instated that the easier way to solve it is by calculator. Kim mentally cried.

"You need the calculator?" Kim looked up to see Alex looking at her. Eyes widen Kim thought how long she was staring

"I noticed you looked distressed. So I figure you were on problem 15 right?" Kim nodded.

"So here. I didn't get through. Maybe you can." Alex slide the calculator over to Kim "and maybe we can share answers later" Alex smiled that made Kim giggled. Both girls went back to their own work. Kim worked on the problem; she managed to get the answer right according to the answers on the back of the book. Kim rechecked to make sure. Satisfied with the answer Kim closed the calculator.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I think its right?" Kim answered without looking up.

"Cool, think you can help me then?" Kim paused immediately.

"H-help you?"

"Well yeah, since you got it maybe you can show me how you solved it." Kim swallowed hard and slowly got up. She started to walk over to Alex. Again she wonders why she was getting all nervous over this whole situation. Her train of thought stopped when her eyes looked upon Alex. Why was she making Kim act and feel this way? What is it about her? Whatever it is she needs to calm down so she can concentrate on what was at hand: helping with homework. Then she thought of Ron. He always needed help on homework. So Kim pictured Ron in Alex's place and it got Kim to calm down a little.

Kim took a deep breath.

"ok then, lets get started" Kim crouched down to Alex level and started on the equation.

"You divide here then multiply the two.."

So far it was going well. Kim avoided any possible way to glance at Alex's face or she'll lose her place.

Ending near the problem, Kim felt relived.

"And the answer should be this" Kim wrote out the answer on the paper.

"Oh I see. This is properly where I made a mistake" Alex corrected her paper. Kim stood up cracking her back and stretching her arm.

"Thanks Kim you're a big help"

"No big" Alex phone suddenly went off. Alex answered it.

"Hello, hey mom, yeah, still, now? Ok see ya in a bit" Alex hanged up and started packing.

"Sorry Kim but I got to get home moms wants me home early to help her prepare dinner. Pops having the boss over for dinner"

"Hey no prob. I should get going myself too" Kim said while checking her phone.

"Cool" Alex then stood and almost shadowing Kim.

"You take the bus" Kim stared and nodded. Kim never noticed before but Alex was pretty tall.

Kim went to her side of the table and packed her things. She was usually a slow one, she will always keep Ron waiting and he would tell her to 'hurry up' but when Kim turn around she saw Alex waiting patiently for Kim. Kim motion Alex that she was ready and they walked out together. They walked out right next to each other that their arm would touch. Kim noticed and blushed but Alex wasn't stirred.

As the two girls arrived at the bus stop the bus just pulled up. They enter and sat near the middle next to each other. Kim noticed there weren't much people on the bus.

Alex pulled out her iPod and listened to it through out the whole bus ride. Kim felt really uncomfortable so she directed her attention to the window. The tension lifted as Kim's mind wondered further away and into concentrating on the window.

Kim noticed it was her stop through the window so she grabbed her bag and started to stand. As she turned she notices Alex. Apparently she had forgotten about her. Kim saw that Alex was also preparing to get off. As the bus came to a halt. Alex stood she saw that Kim also stood .

"You getting off too" kim nodded.

Both girls exited the bus and stood for a while.

"Where you headed" Alex asked. Kim pointed behind Alex.

"Cool me too" both girls started walking. Kim tried to be a little distance from Alex. In result she kept stepping on other people's lawn. Kim noticed Alex didn't pay any attention to what Kim did. Her complete attention was on her ipod. Kim looked ahead she saw her crossing point where she turn left. As they reach the cross both stop. Alex took her left ear piece off.

"Im gonna turn right. You?"

"Left" both stood quite an awkward silent.

"You wanna hang out maybe I don't know tomorrow at the mall?" Alex asked while she rubbed the back of her neck. Kim smiled a bit.

"Sure, Ill meet you there around noon maybe"

"Yea noon's fine" they smiled at each other then parted ways.

* * *

ok its 2 am and my legs are completely frozen. price to pay for not listening to my parents wehn they said to wear long pants. oh well the next chap might take me awhile to figure out wat to do next. if i stay on it during my hoilday break i might get it typed by the time wehn school start again. **Hope y'all have a lovely Thanksgiving. And pay ur thanks to the persn who cook ur thanksgiving dinner.**


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY HOLIDAYS. A little late I know but i kinda put the fic off cause I had an intense rush for Arthur and with teh holiday making my usual life a little off. I got side tracked. So herres chap 3.

**Disclamier : I own NUTING.** And I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas (unlike me)

* * *

Kim couldn't decide what she should wear. The pink tank top or the gray one with the robot. Today is Sunday and it's the day Kim's going to go hang with Alex at the mall. She couldn't help it she was so happy. After finally picking out what to wear which is a baby blue shirt with the word 'Angel' on it and a pair of blue checkered Bermuda shorts. She slipped on her shoes and she literally jumped down her fleet of stairs.

Kim ran to the kitchen and was stopped by her brain surgeon mother.

"Whoa there Kimmy, where's the fire?" Mrs.Dr. P asked while pour coffee into her mug.

"Sorry mom but I got to go to the mall" Kim panted as she grabbed a muffin off the kitchen table and bolted out the door.

"Hmm must be a sale" Mrs.Dr. P shrugged and finished the remainder of her coffee.

Kim arrived at the mall. She checked her phone; she was a little late by a few minutes. Coming to the entrance she spotted Alex leaning on the pillar by the door. Kim walked closer but immediately stopped in her tracks and quickly hid behind one of the pillars. She peered over to see Alex was talking to a tall yet fairly attractive girl. What caught Kim off guard was the fact that she is seeing Alex smoking.

Kim continued to watch the pair as far as Kim can tell they were arguing. Alex stomped out the fag and popped a mint in her mouth. Kim took one step and knocked over a can that was just by her feet, which cause the pair to stop and look at her direction. Kim quickly hid behind the pillar. As she turned to see if they hadn't noticed her Kim bumped into Alex. Kim looked up to a smiling Alex.

"Were you here the whole time?" Kim rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Over Alex's shoulder Kim could see the other girl. Her arms were crossed and she was fuming. Then she flipped her long brown hair as she turned and walked off. Kim felt somewhat bad by the whole thing

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine" Alex threw her arm on Kim's shoulder which lead her into the mall. As they walk Kim could smell the faint scent of the cigarette and the mint. For some reason it was entrancing.

Kim was snapped back from dreamland when Alex weight was lifted. Kim turned and realized they were in front of the bookstore.

"Mind we go in here for a bit?"

"Uhh sure" both walked in. Kim walked closely behind Alex as she walked towards the romance section. 'Didn't know she was into that kind of stuff' Kim thought as she let her eyes wander to the shelves of thick books. Without realizing it Kim completely walked passed Alex when she stopped at a certain shelve. Alex pulled out a maroon colored book. She turned and noticed Kim was gone. She walked to the next aisle and saw Kim looking at a book about the history of Club Banana in amazement. Alex came up behind Kim and looked over her shoulder almost sneaky like till Kim noticed a presence. Kim turned and sigh in relief only to see Alex.

"Got what you need?" Kim asked as she put back the book.

"Yea. You not gonna get it?" Kim shook her head.

"Naw what bout you what you got?" Alex handed Kim the book and then it hit Kim like bricks. The book in her hand was the one she found.

"I kinda lost my first copy so …" Alex shrugged

"I-I have it" Alex head cocked

"You do?"

"Yea I found it on the bus like on Friday." Alex took the book from Kim and walked back to where she found it. She slid the book back into its place. And turn to face Kim.

"Want to do something else"

"Uhh" Kim stared at Alex totally lost of words. Alex grinned and took Kim's hand and led her out of the bookstore.

"Since I got some extra cash how bout we do some clothes shopping." Kim nodded.

"Great"

---

Alex was persisted. She nearly dragged Kim to almost every store and most were brand name stores so you know their expensive. And she even insisted on paying for everything. Kim didn't want Alex to spend all her money on just her so she took it easy. Kim didn't want to pick out anything too fancy or too much, so she only got one thing from each stores and the cheapest there was which was hard to do. But she managed

After what seems like hours Kim was able to sit down. She looked at all the shopping bags. Kim couldn't believe she was able to pay for everything.

'Where on earth did she get all that money?' Kim think back, the whole time Alex paid for everything in cash.

'Wonder what kind of job she have?' she thought as she fanned herself. All that thinking got her even hotter. Kim eyes wonder over to Alex who went to get something to drink

"Something cold I hope." Kim said out loud as Kim's eyes trace over Alex's body head to toe. She didn't notice before with the things that happen earlier Kim didn't noticed the way Alex was dressed. She was wearing a big black T that it hung like a poncho. Her black jeans was baggy and she had them sagged, with a chain hanging from the side that connected to her wallet with a skull and cross bone at the end. Black and gray high top Vans with her jeans tucked behind the lace holder.

Alex with the smoothies walked back to where Kim sited. She watched the chain that hung on her neck swung left and right. It was a dog tag with diamond around the edges.

"Here you go strawberry banana" Kim took the cup as Alex sat next to her. They both sat in silent drinking their smoothies. Kim looked up at Alex, she stared at her for a while admiring her face. She had a strong structure. Almost like a guy.

Kim quickly turn away turning red. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Hey you ok?" Alex place her hand on Kim's shoulder, Kim jump slightly.

"Yea just the smoothie" Alex responded with a smile and stood.

"Come on we still got the second floor." Alex tossed her empty cup to the trash and picked up the bags. Kim stood and threw her cup as well. They walked side by side till they got to the escalator. Alex motion Kim to go first. As they rode up the escalator around them Kim noticed couples left and right. She saw that the boyfriends were holding the girlfriends bags. Kim looked back at Alex and the bags. Most of them were Kim's stuff that were almost forced on her, and Alex got some stuff for herself too.

Kim blushed at the thought of them as a couple. They reach the top And the first thing Kim sees is Club Banana.

"You wanna go in?" this time it was Kim who dragged Alex to a store.

As they entered the store and right away Kim spotted Monique at the counter reading a magazine. Kim walked over to her quietly and "BAM"

"What the HEL- OH hey girl!"

"Hey!" Kim stretched her arms over the counter and hugged Monique not noticing the other girl till she spoke.

"Hey Monique"

"Oh hey Alex. Umm Kim can I speak to you in private?" Monique pointed towards the dressing room. Kim shrugged.

"Sure." Kim let her friend lead her to the other side of the store.

"Ok girl spill what is this all about?" Monique crossed her arms.

"About what?"

"About you and Alex, together?!"

"Nothing we're just hanging out"

"Mm-mm. So then tell me whats with those bags"

"Umm clothes she bought me" Monique tilt her head with her 'yea right' look. Monique was about to say something till Alex interrupted.

"Sorry to break your talk but Kim I found this dress I think you'll look good in." Alex took Kim's hand and pulled her toward a rack of dresses. She pulled out a sunflower yellow sundress, knee high. Alex held it next to Kim.

"Looks good on you don't you think. Why don't you go try it on?"

"Oh I dunno"

"Come on. Come here" Alex pulled Kim in front of Monique. She held the dress next to Kim.

"What you think?" Monique shrugged.

"Yea defiantly looks great"

"See. Here why don't you try it on?" Alex push the dress to Kim who right away refused to do.

"I don't think … You bought me enough. And the price?" Alex shook her head.

"Don't worry bout the price. Just try it on. For me?" Kim look towards at Monique for help but she gave her the 'I dunno? Don't look at me' shrugs. Kim looked back at Alex whose eyes were semi puppy dog eyes. Kim took in a deep breath and took the dress in defeat. Alex smile grew as Kim walked in the dressing room.

Kim slipped on the dress and was now staring at herself in the dressing room mirror. She sighed and stepped out. Alex who waited outside for Kim stood from swatting, eyeing Kim up and down.

"Wow beautiful" Alex said under the breath.

"Hmm? What it doesn't look good on me? See I knew it" Kim turn and almost reached the dressing room till Alex stopped her.

"No! It looks great on you"

"Really?" Alex let go of Kim's arm and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yea really" Alex blushed.

"OOOOHH girl that does look good on you" Monique proclaimed.

"Thanks" Kim was blushing now.

"So you gonna get?"

"Oh no I don't think I ca-"

"Yes! She's gonna get it" Alex cut in.

"Well ok then Kim bring it to the counter and I'll ring it up for you. Under your Club Banana card right" Kim was bout to say something but again Alex cut in.  
"I'll pay for it" there was a bit of awkward silent between the three till Monique spoke.

"Ok then" Monique turned and walked back to the counter. Alex followed behind. Kim walked back into the dressing room to change.

As Kim exited the dressing room, she fixed the dress on the hanger, till she spotted a pink T with a pic of a sheep hoping over a fence. Kim's mind just hatched a plan to have a little fun. Kim walked up to the counter and placed the dress onto it and Monique took it. Kim turn to Alex who looked like she was avoiding looking at Kim. Kim formed a sly grin.

"You know I really appreciated the clothes you got me today and I must have had you use a ton of money to do so" Alex laughed.

"Its nothing really"

"Oh but it is something. I want to repay you back"

"You don't have to really"

"Oh but I do. Since you liked to see me in that dress I would like to see you in something too." Alex slowly turn her head.

"In what" Kim's grin widen.

"Glad you asked. Come with me" Kim took Alex's arm and pulled her to the T shirt rack. She pulled out the specific shirt, Alex face was all 'wtf'. Kim hand the shirt to Alex who just stared at it.

"No no no. I'm not wearing this" Alex said while she shook her head.

"What? I think it looks cute on you" Monique stiffed a laugh behind the counter, which could be heard.

"Think it this way I could repay you back with this shirt and I can also see you in something I think looks cute on you" Alex swallowed a lump. She slowly reached for the shirt. The shirt was shoved into her and Kim almost kinda nearly threw Alex into one of the dressing room.

"Now don't come out till you have it on." Kim yelled over the door. Monique shook her head.

Alex had removed her shirt, and she had slipped her arms into the pink one, but she paused. She looked in the mirror. She hadn't wore pink in the longest time. Why now? Alex shook her head and removed the shirt.

"You know what Kim I'm not gonna wear it" Alex yelled over the door.

"What?! Come on"

"No! I'll wear anything else just not pink!" outside Kim laughed at the statement.

"Come on! You promised!"

"No!"

Monique from the counter shook her head once more then went to help a customer on the far end of the other side of the store.

"Come on Alex" Kim was now frustrated.

"Uh-uh, no way and I won't come out" Kim crossed her arms.

"So then your gonna stay in there all day?"

"If that's what I got to do, then YES!" Kim threw her arms down. Then a grin crept across Kim face.

"Fine. You win. You don't have to wear the shirt!" for a moment it was quiet, then the dresser door slowly opened and Alex struck half her head out.

"Really?" Alex asked all innocent.

"Really" without a second thought Kim push the door open and barged in and closed it behind her.

Kim wrapped her left arm around Alex waist and took the shirt in the other. Kim nearly put Alex in a headlock. They wrestled and somehow miraculously Kim managed to put the shirt over Alex head. She turned Alex to face the mirror.

"See I told you would look good." Kim giggled. Alex made a face of discourage.

"Ok you seen it now can I take it off now?" Kim stopped her giggling.

"Sure" Alex let out a relived sigh and turned away from the mirror, almost facing Kim.

Alex pulled the shirt over her head, struggling a bit. Kim stiffed a laugh. Kim looked down and realized her hand was on Alex's stomach well more like 4pac abs. Kim couldn't help but stare. Her fingers lightly trace the almost visible third set of abs. Kim felt somewhat dazed.

"K-Kim" Alex sounded haggard. Kim looked up. She could see a blush line across Alex's face. Her eyes squinted. They locked eyes for a bit.

"Guys you done in there?" Monique knocked causing the 2 to break their trance.

"Y-yeah we are" Kim's voice seems to squeak. Looking back Kim saw that her hands were still on Alex's stomach. She quickly took her hands off like it's were over fire.

She hugged her chest feeling her heart beating against her. Both girls were blushing like mad.

"I'll go wait outside" Alex simply nodded and Kim exited. Feeling the coolness of the air conditioned store. She fanned herself still feeling her cheeks burning. Kim walked towards the counter. There was a customer paying for her purchase so Kim waited behind her till she left. Monique was still pressing buttons on the cash register till she turned her head and immediately she noticed her red faced friend.

"You ok?" Monique asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm just hot" Monique raised a brow.

"Really? Could've sworn I had the temp just right?" just as then Alex returned with the shirt in hand.

"Still gonna get it?" Monique asked as she took the shirt and put up before the scanner.

"Kim's paying so maybe" Alex shrugged.

Monique's eyed both of them, suspiciously and noticed that they were both pink in the face.

'Hmm interesting' Monique thought as she waved at them as they left the store. Outside the 2 stood in an awkward silent.

"Hey" Kim started.

"Let's get some ice cream. And I'll pay" Kim said before Alex could.

The two walked to the Cold Stone which was a few stores down. Alex took a seat while Kim got in line. She stared at the menu for a while, couldn't decide what to get. Maybe she should ask Alex what she wants. She turned and she saw someone talking to Alex. This person wore black, head to toe. The hood was up so Kim couldn't tell who it was. Kim could see Alex was nodding to the guy; it's safe to say that the guy wasn't looking for trouble. Then Alex stood Kim quickly turn to the front pretending to look at the menu. Alex came up to Kim and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Kim mind if we leave early? Or if you still want your ice cream I can wait till you do?" Kim shook her head.

"No its fine" Kim left the line. She noticed that the guy in black was gone. Alex gathered the bags and led Kim outside.

Outside Kim followed Alex who was walking toward the valet parking. Alex gave them a card and then one of the valet parker ran off with the card in hand. Soon an orange convertible pulled up. The trunk popped open. Alex stuffed the bags in and slammed it shut. Alex motioned Kim to come over. Kim got in to the passenger seat. She could see Alex paying the valet before climbing in. As they drove off Kim turn and asked.

"I didn't know you have a license?" Alex laughed and shook her head.

"Between you and me, I don't. Not even papers that permits me to be behind the wheel" Kim eyes widen at Alex.

"But don't worry the cars not stolen or anything. It's my friend's." Alex took a left and exited the mall parking.

"Do you parents know bout this?" Alex looked at Kim grinned and shook her head.

Kim looked towards the road. She was getting kind of scared now. What if the cops pull them over? Now Kim was freaking, but she didn't let it show. She looked around out her window, the back, and even Alex's side checking for any signs of cops. She calmed down a bit. They were safe.

But she spoke too soon.

As they reach an intersection, across from them was a cop car. Kim leaned down in her seat. She half prayed the cop won't see them. As the light turn green Alex drove off. Kim's heart is pounding like it wants to jump out and scream. As the two cars passes Kim held her breathe. Kim sat up and look back to see the cops haven't turn around to come after them.

"You thought they were gonna pull us over huh?" Alex laughed.

"Hehehe yeah a little" Kim scratched the back of head.

The rest of the ride was smooth. Alex had then turn on the radio to lighten the awkward silent. Soon they pulled up to Kim's house. While cutting the engine Alex pulled a switch and the truck popped open. Alex collected the bags and walked Kim to her door.

"Thanks for today. I had fun. I can take the bags from here." Alex didn't object and handed Kim the bags.

"Guess I'll see tomorrow then" Kim nodded. Alex started down Kim pathway into her car. She honked and waved as she drove by. Kim waved back. Entering her home she was greeted by her twin brothers with the sliest look on them faces.

"Oooo Kim. Wait till dad hears this. You were with a boy other then Ron." Tim taunted.

"Funny but for your information that boy happens to be a girl." Kim turn heel and up the stairs leaving her twin brothers bewilde.

---

Closing and locking her bedroom door Kim placed the bags by her bed. She dropped onto her bed while letting out a relived sign. She was exhausted from the day. She was happy to get off her feet. She turned to her side facing her computer where she noticed the maroon book. In realization Kim sat up and then fell back down.

"I'll get it later." Kim said as she yawned. She buried her head under her pillow and fell asleep.

Kim awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She nearly slammed down onto the poor machine just to silences it. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. the sun reflected through her half opened blinds on her window. She noticed that she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

'Yesterday' Kim thought. She saw the bags and immediately she jumped off her bed. She went through the bags picking out what she was gonna wear for today. She knocked over her Club Banana bag and a certain pink shirt fell out.

"Why that sneaky little." Kim said as she picked it up.

"Thinking she could get rid of it." she held the shirt and thought back to yesterday and Alex wearing it. And her…

Kim turned red at what she was thinking. She shook it off and stood. She threw the shirt on her bed and shed her clothes. She put on clean underwear and bra and a pair of ankle jeans. She opened the Forever bag and took out a creamed colored blouse. She ripped off the tag and slipped it one. She looked in the mirror and strike a pose like a model and winked and blew a kiss.

She looked at her clock.

"Shit I'm late." She grabbed her bag and the shirt. Stopping for a minute, remembering what else she needs to bring. Remembering the book she spotted the book and snatched it. While stuffing the shirt and book in to her bag she blindly walked down her stairs and into the kitchen. She was stopped by her rocket science father.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. We need to have a talk about yesterday." Dr. Mr. Possible stood firmly in front of her.

"Oh gee dad about what?" Kim played innocent.

"About how you were with a bo-"before he could finished his statement he was cut off by a honk.

"Sorry dad Ron's here gotta go bye." Kim gave her father a peck and ran out.

She ran down the pathway only to see a tired, sleep deprive Ron.

"What happen to you?"

"Stayed up last night doing last minute homework." Kim chuckled.

"Did you get all done?" Ron shook his head.

"Not close to half." Kim climbed on the scooter.

"I take it the zombie madness got your head all rattled up." Ron started the motor and kicked it.

"If you mean by me beening on caffeine all weekend and then getting my ass whooped by a 12 year old in front of hundreds of people then yea you can say my head's all rattled ." Kim giggled and shook her head.

As they reached the school, a red convertible pass them and turned into the school. The roar of the convertibles' engine caught everyone's attention.

"Wonder who that is?" Kim asked as she swung her leg off the scooter. The engine of the car was cut and the driver got out. And in an instant Kim knew who it was.

The driver caught all the guys' attentions. A tall tanned skin woman with apple bottom jeans, white boots with the fur and a sky blue halter top that exposed her stomach and belly button, which have a piecing and a tattoo around it. She took off her sunglasses that showed her icy blue eyes that could properly freeze anyone with one glare.

"Whoa who's the babe?" Ron asked as he kicked out the leg stand. Kim knew who she was. She was the one who was with Alex yesterday. Kim quietly tried to get away but the woman spotted her right away.

"You red! Come here." She said in a stern voice and pointed to Kim.

Everyone even Ron looked at Kim surprised and shocked. Mostly shocked. Since Kim couldn't escape she had to do what she said. As Kim walked towards the woman she opened the passengers' seat door.

"Get in." Kim right away obeyed and got in. The woman walked over to drivers' side and closed the door. She even locked the doors. Kim was now getting scared. Was she gonna kidnap her? They sat for a bit in silent. It got awkward. Then the woman turned to Kim.

"Look I'll make one thing clear to you. I love her and if you think the age difference is gonna stop me your wrong. And if you think you a cheerleader is gonna take her away I'm willing to fight for It." the woman said in one breath. Kim just stared at her.

"You got it red?" Kim snapped out of her stare.

"Look you got it wrong. Whatever it is that you thought is wrong there is nothing going on between me and-"Kim was cut off.

"Alex!"

"Right Alex. Wait what?" the woman unlocked the doors and got out. She ran to Alex who happens to be in front of the car. From where Kim sited she could see that Alex was mad and they're arguing again. Just then the bell rang. Everyone who was watching this left to go to class except Ron who stood waiting. Kim rolled the window down.

"Ron you should go to class." Kim yelled.

"You sure? What bout you?" Ron asked. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll see you inside. Now go." Ron picked up his bag and walked in while looking back at Kim.

Kim looked before her and saw that Alex was coming her way as she pulled on the woman's arm. She opened the door and motion Kim to 'get out' and she did so.

"Get in Carmen." Alex said to the woman who Kim now know her name. She did as she was told and got in. She crossed her arm pouting as Alex closed the door. She turned to Kim who held onto her bag like for dear life.

"You should properly go to class. You're late as it is."

"What bout you aren't you going too?" Alex didn't respond. She walked over to the drivers' side and paused.

"You shouldn't worry bout me. Now you should get going." Alex said nothing else and got in the car. The car started and with Alex and Carmen in it and drove off.

* * *

Now taht was b to do plus while typing this I was wearing gloves so it was hard to do. The next chap won't be up for a while. I still need to get this Arthur rush outta me. Well till then HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	4. Chapter 4

Man I don't know where I have been. reason for my tardiness is cause school has been a a major b!tch!  
But here I am again. This chap took me forever due to procationation and me being lazy to turn on the computer. So I had to use class time to do this. As you are reading this Im in my school computer lab finishing up this sentence.

So a few things I had to change like for one the rating. In this chapter there will be acohol cosumig and drug usage (like they never) so yea just in case. And also in later chap I might put in the awaiting YURI action.

**Disclaimer: OWE Nuting. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The event that happened that morning got everyone in school talking, especially Kim's part. During class the students did nothing but spread it even more. By lunch Kim felt deflated. She didn't have much of an appetite so she just sat at a table waiting for Ron. Around Kim the whispers didn't stop. Kim put her head on her arm; she closed her eyes wishing that the whole thing would just end already. A hand came down onto Kim's shoulder making her jump.

"Whoa girl didn't mean to scare ya." Kim looked up and was relived to see Monique. She took a seat next to Kim.

"Heard what happen. Man I knew shit was gonna go down when I saw you guys together." Kim sat up.

"Wait what do you know about that girl?"

"About her becoming a total jealous bitch who ever comes near Alex? Then plenty." Kim leaned on the table.

"And how do you know all this?" Monique opened her lunch bag.

"Umm bout a couple months ago." Monqiue estamated.  
"They came to the store like any couple, at first I didn't know it was Alex because she covered her face. When I found out it was Alex we got to talking a bit while her girl was in the dressing room. She came back out looking pissed. When they left; right outside the store they started fighting. The girl was crying and everything. Really dramatic shit there." Kim sat back on her chair just staring at Monique. She didn't know what to make of it.

School was finally over and Kim can't wait to get out. The rest of the day Kim hadn't seen Alex since that morning when she drove off. At least she could've come back for school maybe. The next day Alex wasn't in school either. And before Kim knew it, it was already Friday and still she hadn't return. She felt sad that she wasn't able to see Alex after what had happen on Monday.

Kim stuffed her notebook in her bag when Ron came up to her.

"Hey Ron ready to walk home?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea sorry Kim got detention today." Kim place her hand on her hip.

"What you do?"

"Something about back sassing." Kim sighed.

"Fine. Call ya tonight." Kim lifted her bag on her shoulder and turned heel, waving to Ron goodbye.

Kim walked outside and immediately she spotted the red convertible parked in the front of the school. And who to step out? Kim at first thought it was that girl 'Carmen' again. But the one who step out was Alex. She wore a completely different outfit from Monday, a white button down shirt and a black blazer. Alex smiled to Kim as she walked up.

"Hey. Long time no see." Alex said in a tired voice as she took off her sunglasses to revile her bloodshot eyes.

"Your, eyes there red. You get enough sleep." Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Ahh, just barely. Look I know its late now but I want to apologize for Carmen's attitude on Monday. She just over zealous sometimes." Kim shook her head.

"It's fine. What about you Alex you haven't been in school this whole week. Wouldn't that hurt your grade?" Alex just chuckled and put on her sunglasses.

"It's cool. I have ways to make them up. So would you like a ride home?" Kim smiled.

"Sure" Kim climbed in and she could smell the scent of cigarette mixed with cologne and something else..

Alex drove off leaving gust of dust behind. Alex drove till they got to Kim's house.

"Thanks again." Kim thanked Alex before she got off. As she step off the car on her lawn she saw a red flower and it hit her.

"Oh your book!" Kim turned to Alex.

"What book?"

"Remember the one I found." Alex thought for a minute and nodded.

"Right that book." Kim closed the door and motion Alex.

"Well? Come on." Alex just looked at her.

"Where?" Kim giggled.

"Inside where else. You can't sit out here, my parent will think you're suspicious." Alex didn't want to argue so she cut the engine and got out.

Alex followed Kim into the house, up the stair and into her room. Kim places her bag on her bed as she walked over to her computer. There she started rummaged through piles papers, magazines and some books. Alex stood at the door watching her.

"OH That's Right. I remember now. Be right back." Kim excuses herself and walked out of the room leaving Alex just standing there.

Alex looked around, her eyes landed on Kim's shelf. She walked over to it. On the shelf on one row was filled with books, mostly year books or text books. One shelf above was all pictures and knickknacks. One picture was of Kim and Ron. From the look of it they were properly in 8th or 9th. Kim still had her braces back then. Alex took off her sunglasses and picked up the photo in her hand and looked at it closer.

"Okay I'm back. I kinda forgot my aunt and cousin is coming ove-" Kim stopped in mid-word when she saw Alex holding the picture in her hand.

"Nooo! Don't look at that! I still had my braces then." Kim tried to snatch the picture but with Alex's height she had advantage.

"What? It looks cute. I think you look cute." Alex murmured the last part. But Kim heard it almost clear.

Kim stood there blushing, so was Alex. For awhile they stood there in an awkward silent.

"Greeting cousin." A nasal like voice came from the door. The two quickly looked away. Kim saw her Cousin Larry standing at the door.

"Oh-ho. Am I interrupting something?" he scratch his lower chin.

"No we-no-ah. " Kim stuttered and was blushing like mad.

"Know what I should go." The second Alex turned Larry suddenly froze.

"Yea I'll walk you out." Alex followed Kim as she walked out of the room, not noticing Larry standing there.

"Oh here your book _and_ your shirt." Kim handed Alex a bag. Alex unwrap it and looked inside. The book was in there and also the pink shirt.

"Tch. Thought I got away with It." the two walked down the stairs and was stopped by Dr. Mr. P.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. Care to explain who's car it that in front of our house." His hands were at his waist and his mouth was an upside down U. He was mad.

"Um Alex's." Kim said almost sarcastically.

"Oh and where is this Alex fellow?" Kim pointed over her shoulder. Dr. Mr. P followed and when he saw the Alex behind Kim. His face immediately loosened.

"Sorry about the car. I'm gonna leave now." Alex quickly walked pass Kim and Dr. Mr. P. Kim followed after.

"I'm so sorry about my dad." Kim said as Alex opened her door.

"It's fine. I gotta go to work anyways." Alex started the engine; she gave Kim a small wave and went off as if she's trying to runaway.

Kim watched as the car disappears into the distance. She walked back into the house. Dr. Mr. P was on his arm chair reading the paper acting like it never happened.

"Kimmy have you seen Larry?" Kim's aunt asked from the kitchen.

"Probably still up in my room." Kim started up the stairs. As she reached the top she saw that Larry was still standing in front of her door.

Kim walked over to him, he looked like he was frozen or something. Kim snapped at him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"KIM!" Larry screamed and grabbed her arm, causing Kim to shriek and jump.

"Geez Larry! What with you?" Kim pulled her arm out of Larry's grip.

"That person. Why was that person here?!"

"Calm down Larry would cha' she's just a friend and I was just returning a book to her. Nothing big." Kim walked to her bed and grabbed her bag. Larry took a hold of Kim's hand.

"But Kim it is Big!" Kim just stared at her cousin.

"Ok now you're being crazy. Let go." Larry did so. He pushed up his glasses and took in a deep breath.

"You ok now?" Larry nodded. Kim took a seat at her computer and faced Larry.

"Ok you want to talk about it." Larry took a seat on her bed. He took in a breath. "take that as a yes"

"I believe you know about the underground robot rumble that I'm associated with." Kim nodded.

"Well just about a couple of months ago we got taken over. They forced their way in."

"Doesn't the door check for identification?" Kim interrupted.

"They blew down the door with some kind of explosive. They came in hoods, challenged our strongest robots to duel for ownership of our arena. There were only 5 of us who had strong robots, I was one of them. Each took a round I went last. When it was my turn we were tied. 2 won, 2 lost. The whole thing was riding on me. I lost horribly." Larry took off his glasses and rubbed his temple.

"And where does Alex fit into this?" Larry put on his glasses and looked at Kim with eyes she never seen on her cousin.

"Simple because she's one of them. I went up against her."

"Impossible. How you know it was her?"

"When my robot got destroyed a piece of it flew at her and she dodged it, in result her hood fell off. A split second and I caught it."

"And are you even sure that it was even her. I mean that was hella months ago. How can you remember something that you only saw for a second?" Larry chuckled.

"And I AM definitely sure. I never forget a face of someone who defeats me." Larry made a face of sternness and serious.

"After that we were banished. They rebuild the place, made it bigger, set up a cage for humans to fight in. They turned our place of sportsmanship to a gamble house." Kim swallowed a lump.

"And how you know this?"

"They invited us back. They played on the idea to have us fight in the arena and try to win back what was once ours. So me and a few others who didn't want to give up teamed together and made a strong robot, but when ever we go and fight they hits us back ten fold, but Kim that's where you come in." Kim raised a brow.

"Me? Why me of all people?" Larry stood and pointed at her.

"Because Cousin Kim you know her! With you on our side we can win!" Kim stood up to Larry.

"And how am I gonna do that?" Larry gave a sinister laugh.

"Simple. If we can just get a match against her, and when she sees you on our side she might hold back and when the time is right WE strike!"

"Kids Dinner!" Larry stood.

"Please think it about. " Larry said as he exits Kim's room.

Throughout dinner Kim did nothing but thought of it. She sat there slowly eating, not saying a word, thinking. Before she knew it Larry was leaving. He went and hugged Kim.

"Please sleep on it and call me tomorrow evening before 9:30." He whispered and then left.

She indeed slept on it. When she woke up it was still in her thoughts. Hanging with Ron that day didn't help either. Now she sat on her couch with the phone next to her, hesitating to call. She checked the clock; it was 9:15. She needs to make up her mind. She wanted to help her cousin, but at the same time not believing what he was saying. Alex being involved in something like underground gambling, she couldn't picture it. But then again gambling did involve winning a lot of money and if she could remember correctly she did see Alex with stacks of them that time at the mall.

Kim picked up the phone and dialed Larry's number.

"Hello." Larry answered.

"Larry its Kim. I'll go along with you but to prove to you that Alex is not involved in the gambling business. And when I do your problems are your own." Kim could hear Larry laughing over the phone.

"All right Cus see you in a few." Larry hung up. Kim dropped the phone.

Not long after the phone call had Larry arrived in his mom's station wagon. Larry had told Kim's parents that they were going to a late Dungeon and Dragons tournament. What a lie that was. In the car there were other guys, they were like Larry. Nerds.

"Kim meets the guys Billy, Charles and Ray." Kim nodded to them and they nodded back.

Larry had drove downtown, took them awhile to find parking.

"Ok we're here. Cell phones." The guys gave Larry their cell.

"Why are you taking their phones?"

"Cause there is no signal underground and to prevent it from being stolen." Kim shrugged and gave Larry's her.

They left the car and walked around the corner. What Kim saw was an old subway entrance boarded away, but to the guys it was something else. One of the guys knocked on it and a little slot opened up. The man behind looked at them for a minute then the boards opened like a door. Kim followed the guys down the stair way. When they got down, there Kim saw crowds of people screaming around a cage. The sounds of metal colliding echoed and the roar of cheers were deafening Kim. Kim stayed close to Larry because it will be a real bitch if she would to get lost in the crowds.

Larry talked to a man in a window with the word 'Bets' on top.

"Sign us up for the next battle." Larry demanded. The man cackled.

"Back for more I see. Well then your opponent is-"

"We demand a battle with X." the man cackled even louder that even Kim could hear him.

"X is battling now right now as we speak." Larry turned to the cage and above it was a plasma TV. On the screen showed a boy and his robot and then switched to someone in a black hood, with a chain going down its neck with an X at the end.

"Billy finished the rest. Kim follow me." Larry walked towards the cage and Kim followed.

Kim squeezed through the crowds and managed to get to the front. Looking down Kim had a clear view of the battle. She looked at the boy and then to the hooded person and then to their robot. The boys' robot was big with a head, a body and chain wheels like a tank. The hooded one had a turtle shell like. The boys' robot then shot out a missile of some sort and at the turtle shell. A direct hit but when the smoke cleared the turtle shell was unscratched. Kim was baffled.

"Don't understand? Simple that turtle shell is made of pure titanium, strong but light at the same time. It's a simple robot with simple tactics. Once its active wheels will appear under it and the shell would rise at an angle, once in an angle the magnet inside would attract the other robot making it frozen in place. Then the turtle would charge at 50 mph into the other, crushing it up against the wall. If the other still moves the turtles' head would come out and with the magnet inside the mouth connect making it look like its biting down on it. Then the wheels changed into a disk raising it up a foot. Then it will start spinning uncontrollably till it releases it throwing it against the opposite side of the cage."

Kim swallowed a hard lump in her throat as the boy fell to his knees in grieve. Two men came out one with a box and the other a cart. The one with the cart went to the hooded person and lifted the turtle onto the cart and wheeled it away. While the other scooped up the now scrap metal and escort the boy out of the arena.

"And Our Winner Is none other then our champion X!" The crowd went crazy. The hooded person stood there taking in the cheers. The hooded person looked up and for a moment Kim thought that person was looking at her. Then that person turned and walked out. Kim shook her head.

"Ok the plan to use you has failed for today. Stay here we'll be right back." Larry left. Kim looked back down at the arena a man in a purple suit with a joker mask on came under the spotlight.  
"Ready for the next battle?!" he said through a microphone. The crowd was now climbing the cage.

"Then welcome the Challengers 'The Losers who never wants to gives up'!" the light shined down on Larry and his friends. The crowd booed at them.

"Now for the Champion chosen to battle, IV!" smoke came from the other side and a tall, slightly muscling man came out of the smoke. He as well wore a hood covering his face, wearing a chain with the IV at the end. Then all of a sudden an eagle like robot came down upon his shoulder. Kim looked at Larry, he and his friends had a bug like robot. The crowd laughed at them. Kim felt embarrassed.

"Heh, Begin!" the eagle automatically flew at the bug. It wasn't long till Larry lost.

"As always The Champion is VI!" Larry and his friends walked out with their heads down. Aparently inviting Larry and his friends back to fight back for the arena was just to embarres them probably for the Bet'ters entertainment.

They quickly left the place. They were right outside the entrance looking like the world is gonna end.

"Come on guys we just need to-"  
"Shut up Larry!" Larry stared at the other guys.

"Let's give up Larry. We can't beat them and you know it. Let's get a drink." Larry nodded in defeat. The 4 guys walked across the street and coming upon a stair case going down to a door way with the word in neon lights 'Guava'.

"Um Larry?" Kim was taken back. Larry, her cousin Larry in a bar?

"It's ok Kim it's just a juice bar." They all went in; the place was dimly lit with mellow music playing.

They took a seat at a table near the entrance. A fairly aged woman in a flower dress with a head wrap on came up to the table.

"What can I get you boys? The regular." The woman spoke in a Jamaican accent. The guys nodded.

"What about you girl same?"

"Sure I guess." The woman yelled something in Jamaican to the man at the bar and walked away.

"So you guys come here a lot?" Kim asked.

"After every defeat." Larry sighed. Then a man with a red leaf shirt came to the table.

"Here we are." The man placed down a large pitcher of brown greenish liquid and 5 cups.

"Enjoy." The man said and walked off.

The guys started pouring out the liquid. Larry raised his glass.

"A toast to yet another defeat and maybe our last one." The guys toasted and chugged the liquid. It looked nasty but Kim was curious. She poured some and took a sip and spitted it right out.

"Aguh! What is this?!" Kim tasted a bad combination of bitterness and sweetness.

"Muskmelon and watermelon juice." Larry said as he down another cup. Kim felt sick, she pushed the glass away and got up she walked to the bar.

On the way there Kim noticed there weren't much people in the place and the atmosphere of the place gave kinda off a beatnik feeling that makes you think bongos might go off and a poet would step on stage to read a poem. At the bar stood a man in a blue leaf shirt and long hair tied. He was cleaning a glass so he didn't notice Kim.

"Um excuse me." the man turns and put down the glass.

"How can I serve you this evening." The man said politely.

"Do you have a menu of all your drinks?"

"Certainly." The man handed Kim a laminated single menu. Kim looked at it; she was surprised that there were so many combos in mixing fruits and vegetables together. Kim looked at the prices, not that expensive depends on what you order. It started with a 2 dollar cup, then it goes down to coconuts cups, then to martini cups and then they were the ones that were a 10 to 15 a pop and they were the big ones with decorations.

Kim flipped back to the front; she saw a strawberry banana mix.

"I'll take this one please. Number 15." The man nodded and went to work on the drink. The drink didn't take long and was soon in front of her. She took a sip of it. It made Kim remember when she last had something strawberry banana. The thought made her blush. The woman came up to the man in blue.

"The fight club hooligans are out. Go get your brother and change the atmosphere." The man nodded as he put down the towel.

"SHIKA! Let's go!" the two men went around the place.

The lights were turn on fully, the music stopped, the stage was turn into a pool table and a wall was lifted and the two men pushed out a fool's table and two gaming machine. And the woman turns the TV on to a sports channel.

As soon as the two men were behind the bar, the doors burst opened and a crowd of men all came down. They took over the place in the matter of minutes. The juice bar turned into a real bar. They even started to serve alcohol. Kim was kinda squashed against the bar.

"You girl what you still doing here? This place not good for girl by herself." Kim turn to see the woman.

"Oh I'm not alone I'm here with my cous-" Kim stop when she saw in the woman's hand was the pitcher with the brown green juice. Kim quickly turned to the table and found it empty. Kim turned back to the woman.

"What happen to the guys at that table?"

"Them? They left the minute these hooligans stormed in."

Kim jump off the bar stool and ran out the door. She ran pass the entrance and to the corner where they had parked. Kim stop to see the car was gone. Kim reached in to her pockets to find her phone was gone, then she remembered she left it with Larry in his car. Kim mentally slapped herself. To make matters worse it started pouring hard.

Kim quickly ran back to the bar. The place was now filled tobacco smoke. Kim had a hard time getting through to the bar avoiding getting hit. Reaching the bar Kim almost fell over.

"What you still doing here girl?" the woman came up to her.

"My cousin left without me."

"What about a phone?"

"I left it in his car. Mind if I use yours?"

"Of course child. Over there." The woman pointed to the pay phone at the corner of the room.

Kim walked over to it and next to the phone were two big guys arguing. Kim avoided trying to bump into the guys. Kim pulled out from her pocket luckily a quarter and inserted in. she dialed and waited till it rang 3 times.

"Hello." Dr. Mr. P answered. Before Kim could say anything the two guys beside her started to fight and they fell in front of her, and one of the guys had held onto the phone cord and when they fell the cord was yanked right off.

---

"Hello, hello?" Dr. Mr. P shrugged and hung up.

"Who was that dear?" Dr. Mrs. P asked.

"Dunno the line went dead. Must be the rain."

"I'm getting worried Kim hasn't come home yet." Dr. Mr. P put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry about our Kimmy-cup she'll be fine."

---

Kim stood frozen in the site of the phone in her hand. She could not believe this was happening. The woman took Kim back to the bar as her sons try to break up the fight. Kim put her head on her hands. Here she is downtown by herself with no phone no money. And is all thanks to her stupid nerdy cousin's fault.

'I'm gonna kill him if I ever get back.' Kim thought as she balled her hands into fists.

"You okay child?" the woman asked from behind the bar. Kim looking up and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, she shook her head.

"Oh there, there child here I'll make you something that might make the pain go away." Kim didn't say anything. She just sat on the bar stool watching the lady behind the bar. She turns back with a cocktail glass and placed it in front of Kim.

"Here you go this might help." Kim lifted the glass. She stared at it for a while. Then without a second thought she threw back her head taking it all down.

Kim slammed the glass down ignoring the burning sensation going down her system.

Soon Kim felt hot, like she had been moving the whole time. Her vision started to get a little off. Kim shook her head which was a bad idea cause it made her dizzier by the second. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She then didn't realize the two guys coming up beside her, till one of them copped a feel making Kim jump.

"Well, well what do we have here?" One of the guys said as he lean on the bar.

"Looks like to me a pretty thing all by herself. What's the matter your boyfriend stood you up?" both guys laughed.

"How about you hang out with us tonight?" one felt up Kim's arm. She quickly pulled back.

"I don't think so. Now leave me alone." The two guys smirked.

"Oh feisty. I like them like that." Without a warning the two guys both grabbed Kim by her arm and pulled her off her seat and into the crowd.

"Your goanna have lots of fun with us. And don't worry we'll go slow and easy." The two guys laughed. Kim didn't like the sound of that. She struggled but the grips on her arm were tight and are expected to bruise tomorrow.

Kim in her mind thought this was goanna be the end her. The headline would be 'Young High school girl raped and killed in an alley.'

Kim closes her eyes, the tears now flowing down. Then all of a sudden one grip was released and the guy was thrown back by someone in a black hood.

"Hey! Who the hell do you thi-" the guy silenced when he was received a punch to the jaw making him fly back crashing into one of the table, causing heads to turn.

"Your dead punk!" the second guy threw Kim aside and charged. He swung but that person ducked and kicks the guy in the groin. He fell over holding onto his jewels. The bar remained quiet. The hooded figure turn and a chain hung in the light causing the X to glare in Kim's eyes.

The hooded person walked over to Kim and pulled her up. The person put an arm over Kim's shoulder and guided her right out of the bar.

Outside the pair started to run and rain pounded onto them as they ran. The wind was blowing so hard it made the hood fall back no matter how hard she held on. Kim in a dazed looked up to her savior and who to be with her is no other then Alex

Her tears were disguised by the rain; she buried her face into Alex's chest and started sobbing. The tears were half of sorrow and happiness. She was happy that Alex was the one who saved her and at the same time she was sad cause her cousin was right about Alex.

Alex felt Kim's shoulder shake. She looked down to see if Kim was cold from the rain. Then she heard soft sobbing. Alex slowed down till she stopped completely. Alex wrapped her other arm around Kim.

"Hey come on now it ok." Alex comforted. Kim tightens her grip onto Alex feeling if she were to let go she would be back at that horrid place. Alex hugged Kim tight till she was sure Kim had calmed down just a bit.

"You'll goanna be okay for a little while." Kim nodded. Alex smiled.

"Alright then." Kim didn't want to thinks too much on it but in Alex's arms she felt safe. Alex begin walking again, the rain didn't let up one bit.

After walking down a block or two Alex stopped in front of an orange car. Alex helped Kim into the car and hurried in herself. Since the storm wasn't getting any better Alex didn't want to drive too fast, and Kim's house was far and she didn't want to risk getting into an accident because of the rain, so she played it safe and took Kim to her place. Kind of.

Alex drove till she reach a big white house. Fences surrounded the place with high tech security. Driving up to the gate there was one of those identification scanner things. Alex pulled the window half way daown and stuck her hand out. The night was dark, pitch black almost and the only thing Kim could see out the window was a red light flashing green. the gates opened up and Alex drove right in.

She drove to the back of the house and stopped in front of a garage door. Alex took out a remote from the cubboard in the middle. she pressed on it and the door went up. Driving into the garage and all of a sudden they went down hill. The door automatically closed behind them as they drove further down. The whole place was dark and the only light there was the headlight from the car. Kim soon spotted single lights shining down on cars parked in a line. there was an empty spot near the middle.

Alex parked in that specific spot in between two other big cars. Alex help Kim out of the car and led her to an elevator. the elevator from the outside looked like a cage. And the inside looks like it might break down any minute. The doors opened going up and down then going sideways. Alex pulled a lever and the whole thing shook a bit before going up. Kim didn't trust if it can hold both of them, she gripped closer to Alex.

Alex knew Kim was scared so she rubbed her back to ease the fear.

The elevator stop abruptly and Alex pulled the door up and step out. Kim did her best not to trip Alex and herself since she walked with her feet tangled with Alex. They soon stop in front of a big metal door. It looked like a vault door you'll find in a bank.

Before Alex did anything she took her hand and place it over Kim's eyes turning her head against her chest. She took the X and held it up to the machine on the door. A light scanned the X. The machine beeped and a green light flashed, then the door clicked. Alex turned the handle not taking her hand off a Kim's eyes. The door made a loud creaking noise causing the people inside to look at the door. Everyone was quiet when they saw Alex enter with Kim under her arm.

Alex walked in and the door closed automatically behind them. Alex released her hand and Kim who was soon blinded by the whiteness of the room. Kim saw the group of people amongs the whiteness, all staring at them. It might be the fact they are soaking wet from being in the rain. Alex took Kim's hand and led her to the white stairs.

Alex directed Kim up the fleet of stairs and came to a door with an X on it. Alex didn't release her grip on Kim's hand till they were both inside the room.

Alex had set Kim onto the bed and went to the dresser across from it. Kim eyed the room she was in, the whole room was black and blue. She rubbed her eyes, the lights were all behind blue screen making it shine blue. Alex at the dresser started stripping off her wet clothes, not caring if Kim sees or not. Kim on the other hand quickly turn away blushing a little.

Alex, now wearing sweats and a white beater that in the blue light seems to glow, walk over to where her personal shower was and turn it on. She tested the water and walked back.

Kim scanned the room, the light was just bright enough for her to see her surroundngs around the room. Across from where she sat was a roaring fireplace that seems to warm the room, a lamp on her right and the dresser on her left. and right next to the bed was a night stand with an alarm clock on it. It read in red bold numbers 12:36. Alex return to the room and walked over to Kim.

"You should get warm up, you're goanna get sick if you stay like that." Alex hand Kim a white towel. Kim stood and slowly took it.

"Come on, the showers this way." Alex turn heel. Kim followed in suit.

Kim followed Alex to the shower. Alex checked the water once more before turning to Kim.

"You can leave your wet clothes in here and I'll have it washed for you." Alex pointed to a hamper. Kim nodded.

"Guess I'll leave you now. Take your time and I'll go and make something hot for you to eat." Alex quicky rush pass Kim almost running, not making eye contact.

Alex turned the corner to her room and she stood there for a while, slowly catching her breathe. She sighed and walked to her door but soon stop in front of her dresser. On the dresser were 3 picture frames, she took the third one and faced it downward. Alex didn't give it a second thought and walked out of her room.

Coming down the stairs Alex could hear the talk from the 4 guys on the couches and they soon stop as Alex came into view. She ignored them and walked right pass them and into the kitchen. The kithen was lit up yellow and in the kitchen were 2 other girls. One tall who have redish hair and the other one shorter and had on a yellow bandana on. They were standing in front of the open fridge. Alex ignored them too and opened one of the cupboard and pulled out a can of soup. She walked over to the stove and place a middle size pot, she opened the can and poured the soup inside.

"So whats up with the chick?" the red headed asked as both girls moved from the frigde to the counter.

"Not any of your business." Alex didn't take her eyes off the soup and continue to stir the pot.

"Are we goanna get a chance to meet her?" the shorter one asked.

"No. She's not going to leave my room tonight." the two girls looked at each other smirking.

"That soup for her?" Alex let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes."

"So she's goanna have to eat out here then." Alex froze a minute.

"You do remember the #1 house rule; no foods or drinks in the bedrooms." Alex kinda slammed the ladle down next to the pot.

"Watch this, I'll be right back." Alex turn and left the kitchen. The two girls toasted right behind her.

---

Kim stared down at the drain. She hugged herself as the water ran down her body, making every inch of her body warm. She didn't take long in the showers. Turning off the water Kim stepped out. She wrapped the towel around her and stopped, she looked around the bathroom and noticed there wasn't anything she could wear. Since her clothes were dirty she figure Alex would give her some clothes to wear in the meantime. 'Maybe she left them in her room.'Kim thought as she walked back to the room, hoping she would finds some waiting for her

Kim found no clothes, on the bed anyway. She didn't want to go through Alex's dresser. Kim stood there thinking about it, but feeling the coldness of being naked Kim gave in. She walked over to the dresser; she paused when she spots the pictures on the dresser. The first one was of Alex with her parents, the second one was Alex standing next to a women who's height is similar to Alex and wore a lab coat like her dad's and a eye patch over her right eye, but the third one was faced down. Kim picked up the frame and pulled it closer to her, in the picture was Alex and Carmen. Alex was holding Carmen from behind, her arms wrapped around Carmen's waist. Kim felt a small siege of jealously.

Alex entered the room and right away she sees Kim holding the picture. She quickly snatched it away from Kim's hands.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't being nosy or anything." Alex didn't seemed at all that mad, usually this kind of thing would set her off.  
"No. It's fine. This shouldn't have been here anyways." Alex turn to the dresser. She pulled out a jersey and a pair of gym shorts and handed them to Kim who was hesitated a bit.

Kim finally taking the clothes, she walked back to the bathroom to change.

Kim walked back from the bathroom to find Alex standing by the bed. She was still holding the picture, looking down at it. Even in the dimly lit room Kim could see that Alex looked sad while looking at the picture.  
"Alex? Are you ok?" Kim came up next to her.  
"Yea. I'm fine." Alex sighed and placed the the picture facedown onto the drawer of the nightstand and turn to Kim.  
"I made you some soup to warm you up, but your goanna have to eat it in the kitchen, you know since foods or drinks aren't allowed in the bedrooms." Alex fumbled with the her fingers. Kim smiled.  
"It's fine, I don't mind." Alex sucked on her teeth as she bented down and reached underneath the bed. She pulled out a pair of sandles. She placed them by Kim's feet. Kim quickly put them on and followed Alex out the room.

Coming down the stairs Alex noticed that she didn't hear any of the guys on the couches. As they entered the kitchen Alex Abruptly stopped where she stood making Kim walk straight into her back.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Kim tiptoed up to looked over Alex's shoulder to see the people that were in the previous room, standing around the table.

The table was well presented, the soup was in a porcelain bowl on top of a matching saucer, a spoon to the right and a wine glass to the left. The red headed girl came up to them

"Welcome, the name's Marlyn." Marlyn took Kim's hand and kiss upon it. Marlyn looked up to see Alex glaring daggers at her.  
"What? Just showing our guest here some hospitality." Marlyn still holding Kim's hand led her to the table. One of the guys pulled out the chair for Kim. She looked down at the soup still steaming, she slowly picked up the spoon and stopped when she noticed that everyone was staring at her, it was making her too nevous to eat.  
"Ok everyone you're all making her uncomfortable, Go away so she can eat in peace." the guys didn't argue so they left the kitchen and back to the living room. Marlyn was the only one left.  
"Means you too."  
"Well that's mean of you Saffic, not sharing your eye candy." Alex glared at Marlyn even harder.  
"Yo Saffic." Alex turn to see the shorter girl behind her.  
"What? What is it Larae?"  
"You got any loads of laundry you need to wash before I turn off the machines?" Alex pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.  
"Yea, I do." She turn back to Kim who was eating her soup quietly and to Marlyn who sat next to Kim.  
"You look at me as if I'm goanna eat her when you leave."  
"That's not it, I just don't trust you is all." Alex turn and walked out the kitchen. Marlyn stuck out her tongue to Alex.  
"So first off what's your name?" Kim looked at Marlyn  
"Kim."  
"Hmm Kim, Cute. This here is Larae." Marlyn pointed to Larae at the opposite side of the table.  
"S'up." She nodded.  
"So how do _you_ know Alex?" Marlyn leaned in. Kim shallowed and thought; she only knew Alex through school and that's about it.  
"Hmm, school maybe."  
"No Way! You go to IST too!" Kim Stared at Marlynlike a deer in the headlights.  
"Huh what?"  
"You sure you go there? I mean you look a little young to be in college." Kim turn to Larae in realization.  
"Oh no I know her cause we go to the same school." Marlyn rubbed the bottom of her chin trying to remember what school Alex was still in.  
"Same school. As in Middleton High? You still in high school?!" Larae was quite taken in by this.  
"What grade you in?" Kim looked back at each girls.  
"12." both girls stayed quiet till Larae stood up. She walked over to one of the cupboard and pulled out a green bottle.  
"Get me one." Marlyn asked and Larae nodded in respond. Larae came back to the table with 2 cups in hand and the bottle in the other. She poured out the red liqud into the glasses and handed one to Marlyn.

Marlyn swerved it before taking a sip. Kim now done eating watch the two as they drink the red liquor. Larae saw that Kim was staring.  
"Want some?" Kim quickly shook her head.  
"No, no I couldn't I'm underage." Marlyn grabbed the bottle and the glass beside Kim and poured some in.  
"Don;t sweat it, we're all friends here." Marlyn place the glass infront of Kim and poured herself more.  
"I can't, it's illegal." Larae grabbed back the bottle now red in the face.  
"Doesn't stop Alex." Kim looked at Larae then at the glass. She bit her lower lip as she took a hold of the glass, she stared down at the liquid thinking should she do this? Igoring the thought Kim without a moment of hesitation she lifted the glass and down the red liquid in one gulp.

It took her a while to actually shallow it but she manage to get it down. Kim felt the burning feeling as it rushed down her throat and to her stomach. Kim slammed the glass down and held her head. Marlyn and Larae both red in the face cheered.  
"Alright! Kimmy!" the girls went on drinking, not caring if Alex comes back.

The girls soon busted out the fancy cheese, eating it while they drink.  
"Sthay Larthene did chu ever hared Saffthic say she ever like women her own age?!" Marlyn who was obviously now drunk she nearly yelled to Larae who was sitting right next to her.

"Nope not a thung. Do you thunk its true?" Larae took a bite of the cheese and continued to stare off to the ceiling.  
"Its must be thrue. I mean look whos sitting inbetween us!" Marlyn clearly pointed out that Kim was still there.  
"Oh Yeash." Larae down the glass and leaned back onto her seat.

Kim who was now drunk as hell pours herself another glass.  
"Thsel me thes." Marlyn leaned in slurring her words."are you furshing Alex or what?" Kim looked at Marlyn with a spacy look.  
"Waht?" Marlyn cleared her throst as if she was sober.  
"Are you doing it with Alex or not?" Marlyn humped the air making Larae burst out laughing.  
"I'm not sure." Kim drank yet another glass and stopped. "I think I'm not sure?"  
"What the hell you're not sure?" Larae lean forward and place her head down onto the table.  
"Hey you'll won't be the first." Kim turned to Larae who was falling asleep.  
"What you mean?"  
"I mean you'll won't be the first she brings home and fucked with." Kim didn't say anything. She stared at her glass wondering. Then of a sudden a guy walked in. he looked like Larry, but was skinny as a stick.

"Hey you guys want to join us? We just put in Soul Calibur IV." said the guy.  
"HELLS YEASH!" the drunk girls yanked Kim from her seat, not giving her a chance to protest.

Alex came back from the laundry room carrying an empty basket. She stopped in mid step when she saw that the kitchen was empty. Alex threw her basket down and ran over to the table. The only things that were left in the table was the bowl, 3 wine glass with an empty bottle of wine and a plate of half eaten cheese. Alex heard a scream and ran towards it. She stopped when she had reached the living room, seeing Kim screaming, jumping up and down on the couch and holding a play station controler. Everyone was so absorb into the game that they didn't notice Alex coming up from behind them.  
"YEAH! Take that muthaFucker!!" Kim's opponent screamed as he nailed one on Kim's fighter on the torso.  
"Yeah? Well take this." Kim flipped a switch and her fight did a kick spin and knocked the other fight off the ring.  
"Winner. Ivy!" the game annouched.  
"Boo-YAH!! Take Taht!" Kim jumped throwing the controller down and did a little victory dance.  
"Yea, yea well you got lucky. Whos next?!"

Alex walked over to Kim and pulled her from where she stood.  
"Kim, what the hell are you doing?" Kim bursted out giggling like a little kid.  
"Man Alex you should see your face you look red." Alex raised a brow. She looked at Kim closer and realized she was drunk.  
"Kim were you drinking?" Alex let go of her arm.  
"Well yea I did have some wine." Kim stumbled back to her seat and ploped down.  
"Who the hell gave you wine...nevermind I get the idea." Alex looked over to Marlyn who was obviously listening in. ALex walked over to where Marlyn sat and dropped herself down.

"Marlyn did you give Kim wine?" Marlyn held in her drunken laugh but it overpowered her and she bursted out laughing while nodding her head.  
"MARLYN!! Why!?" Marlyn wipe away the tear the came down and patted Alex on her shoulder.  
"Relax will ya. she only had a few glass." Alex looked over to Kim who was shouting and jumping from her seat.  
"And maybe a few beers." Alex turned back to Marlyn with a glare that could kill.  
"How many?" Marlyn shrugged  
"Uhh I dunno maybe 3, 5, 10 bottles."  
"10!? Why did you give her much?!" Marlyn waved her hands in front of Alex's face.  
"Whoa, Whoa whoa ... whoa I didn't." Marlyn bursted out laughing again. Alex gave up. She ploped down onto the couch right beside Marlyn. She grabbed a bottle of beer on the table infront of her and drank half like in one gulp.

Alex simply gave in, she was too tired to deal with this kind shit and wasn't going to deal it now. So she just sat back and enjoyed the entertainment of Kim kicking ass on the PS.

The played into the night when all of a sudden the back door opened up and 3 guys walked in. They were dressed in total black, with white stripes on their jackets.  
"Yo that was ill. The glass shattering and shit." the 3 guys shed their coats and promptly found themselves into the living room with the rest of them.

"Yo S'up people how was this night." one of them asked as he reached for a beer.  
" Good, good, How's bout you guys?" one of the others dropped a big black bag onto the coffee table and money fell out. Alex stared at the money not giving a damn. Kim was probably too drunk to know what was going on cause when the money showed everyone got real quiet and completely stop at what they were doing.  
"Every nice shall we celebrate?" Marlyn asked as she stood. Everyone agree. The game was put on hold as the other guys on the couch cleared the table. Kim went over to where Alex remained seated and cuddled next to her.  
"What's going on?" Alex could smell the acohol on her breathe.  
"You'll see."

Marlyn return with a cigar box and few candles. She settled back down and opened the box. There she took out a few cigar sticks and a razor blade. Everyone gathered the table looking at Marlyn with anticipitation on their face. Kim was amongs them trying to follow along. One of the guys handed Marlyn a big bag of something. Something Kim could't tell. Marlyn opened the bag and took in the biggest whiff, she took of the said product out and passed it to her left. Kim followed the bag till it came to her. Alex who was next to her took the bag from her hand and took out a small portion and continued on.

"Here I'll do one for you." Alex said as she took out from the cigar box a white piece of paper. Kim watch with a spacey look.

Alex using her thumb and her index finger, she crumbled up the buds and lined them on the paper. Using her other hand she rolled up the paper real tight. She brought the joint up to her mouth and she licked the end and rolled it shut. She place the joint up between her lips and whipped out a lighter. She lited up and took in hard. Kim watched as Alex held he breathe and soon let out the smoke forming a second later. Alex handed Kim the joint and she did the same. She cough it out the minute her throst burned.

The bud might have made her deaf or something cause what Kim was what she thought was laughing but muffled. Kim handed back the joint to Alex as she hled her head.

* * *

I'll stop here today. next promised YURI! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Kim stumbled as Alex held her up. She dropped Kim down onto the bed and laid her out. Alex sat at the edge breathing out. From off the floor Alex picked up a pack of stokes. Alex fumbled with the lighter due to the fact that she was totally wasted. Once she got it lit she took in a deep breathe and let out the cloud of tobacco smoke.

"Hmm Al-ex." Kim purred. Alex looked back at Kim who laid there sprawled out, almost exposing herself.

"Come're babe." Alex didn't say anything; she put out the stoke and crawled over to Kim.

Alex was way too loaded at this point to even care what she was doing and doesn't care about the consequences that will come after this.

Alex sucked the nape of Kim's neck, leaving Kim a mark. She trailed down to Kim collar bone. With free hands Alex snaked under Kim's shirt lifting it over Kim's head. She cupped Kim's firm breasts fondling them getting them erected. Alex took one of the breast to her mouth and nursed on it, making Kim moaned in her throat as she ran her nails across Alex's back side.

With Alex other hand free, she snaked down to Kim's neither region. Slidding past the shorts; Alex remembered that she didn't give Kim panties to wear. Alex felt the outer lips of Kim, the more she touch the more wetter Kim got. Alex released her other hand from Kim's breast and brought it down to Kim's pants line.

Alex slowly pulled them off. Alex released Kim's breast, she brought her face down between Kim's legs. She threw the shorts into the darkness and spread Kim's legs wider. Kissing the outer lips Alex took quick glances at Kim's naked body before hers, she felt herself getting hot. Alex sat up and shed her shirt.

Kim felt cold and lonely, she looked up to see Alex throwing her white beater into the darkness. Seeing Alex lean body making Kim feel hotter down below then her face. She sat up and pressed against Alex chest, she place soft drunken kisses upon Alex rounded breasts. She trailed down till she got to the lining of Alex's sweats.

She held both sides and yanked them down. Kim laid kisses around Alex shaven twat, as Alex's breathing got heavier and heavier by the second. Kim opened Alex and lick over her erected clit. Alex keeled over, entwining her fingers in Kim's red locks.

Alex was feeling on the verge, she stop Kim and pushed her down. Alex buried her face inbetween Kim's leg, and started eating her out.

"AHH!" Kim cried out as she gripped the sheets.

Alex lapped up Kim's juice and went up to kiss Kim, letting her taste herself. Alex worked her hand down Kim's labia. She spreaded them and rolled it with her two fingers. Alex motion sped up, Kim bucked her hips upwards as she came once more, spilling all over Alex hand. She brought it up and licked them. Alex insert her soaked fingers into Kim's mouth who right away sucked on them.

Alex took out her fingers and brought it back down. She inserted them deep into Kim. Kim took in a sharp breathe as Alex slowly begin to move, in and out. Kim let out loud moans as Alex started to quicken her pace. Kim was on the verge to once again come but Alex pulled out. Kim looked up at Alex wondering why she had stop.

Alex crossed their legs and retracted their labia. She started off slowly then quicken. Kim threw back her head as the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other. Alex shut her eyes tight as she near her climax. She even went faster that it made the bed shake. Kim bucked her hips a inch off the bed as she came big time. Alex came after to the feeling of the ecstactic orgasmic ever.

--

Flicking the ashes off the half burned stoke, Alex resumed inhaling the tobacco and out. Alex sat at the edge of the bed still naked from the previous hour. And laying next to her was Kim's motionless body. She flicked on the lighter near Kim's face, the burning light made her stirred her in her sleep. Alex smirked at Kim's squirming, she drop the lighter onto the floor and stood. She put out the stoke and fumbled to the bathroom.

Turning on the lights Alex stares at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and dilated. Thick dark circles under her eyes. She place her hand on her shoulder, running her fingers over the scratches. She turned on the water and spalshed over the wounds, it stung but luckly it wasn't bleeding. She then spashed water on her face, rubbing her eyes. Alex grabbed a nearby towel and dried off. She looked up at the mirror again, her eyes were still eaten up.

As Alex was about to drop the towel in the corner of her eyes she saw what looks like a shadow. She quickly whipped around but saw nothing. Was Kim awake? Alex rushed back into the room only to see darkness. She flipped the light switch on; Kim was in the same place when she left her. Alex let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the bathroom. As she approached the bathroom she spotted the shadow, she rushed in tearing the bathroom apart.

When she stopped she looked around the bathroom; realizing it was the length of 5 by 5 so if someone were to be in this bathroom that person would have been spotted. Alex let out a quivering sigh. She slowly turned to the mirror and stared at herself. the more she stared the more heavier her breathing got. The mirror started to spin, everything aorund her started to hallucinate out of her mind. Then eyes appear before her, snickering at her.

Alex quickly punched the mirror, shattering it, glass falling at her feet followed by blood. Alex heaved, swallowing her dry throat. She fell back onto the toilet seat catching her breathe. She buried her face in her bleeding and shaking hands. She pulled back her hands and in her palms were blood, and then something dripped from her nose. More blood fell, staining the floor.

Shaking her head she cleared her mind. Looking again the blood from her nose was gone. Alex really needs to get a grip. She cleaned up the glass and the blood. After bandaging her hand she crept back into bed.

Kim was still soundly asleep. Alex carefully got onto bed without waking Kim. She laid her arms around Kim and nuzzled into her backside. Before closing her eyes she took one last look at the dresser thinking of the picture. Of Carmen. Alex pressed her eyes closed trying hard not to think much of it.

Sleep slowly took over her mind with the last thought of the shadow slowly vanishing. Along with her high.

* * *

I was gonna stop here but whta the hey

* * *

Hands, soft and warm. The hand the crept over Kim's body, strong arms holding her. It made eerything in Kim's mind vanished, nothing but white; her and those arms.

beep, beep

Kim was soon snapped back into reality when an annoying noise was deafen her. Kim cracked her eyes open to find the source of said noise. She could see a where the noise was coming from or where she was. All she know was that she laying on a bed.

The said bed shifted and the noise was soon gone. The bed shifted again but this time Kim felt something laying on the side of her move. Kim eyes wondered around but she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. The bed moved again and this time she could hear someone behind her groaned. A blue light came on, just bright enough to and not blind. Kim looked down and saw that she was holding onto a wrist, she followed up to the arm attach to it and fully turn to see a sleeping Alex.

In that moment EVERYTHING that had happen the previous night all came back. From the underground battle areana, the bar, the house, the drinking and the ...

Kim sat up quickly and was soon regretting she ever did cause a sharp pain shot through her head. the feeling was like a jack hammer drilling into her skull. Kim let out a loud groan waking up Alex.

"Hmm? Kim? You okay?" Alex sat up leaning on her elbow with sleep still deep in her eyes.

"Its nothing, sorry I woke you." Kim grinded her teeth. Alex through her tired eyes could see Kim was suffering from what she called a hangover.

ALex threw the covers off a her and rolled off the bed. Kim's head was killing her that she didn't take the time to notice the bear naked Alex pass her. She return with a cup of water and a few pills.

"Here, asprin will help you." Kim took both and down it quick.

Kim fell back on the bed, feeling the pills working its course. Alex lay her fore head against Kim's. " hmm, no fever guess thats good."

Alex took a seat at the egde and picked up the same pack of stokes. She lit one up and rubbed her temple. Kim sat up for a bit only to fall back down to the sight of the naked Alex beside her. Then she saw that she was too naked and quickly covered herself.

"Um, mind finding me some clothes." Alex said nothing and stood, Kim didn't dare look up caus eif she did, well you know.

A shirt flew onto Kim's lap. Kim took it and quickly put it on. She looked up only to look away as fast as she can. Alex was still naked, standing at the dresser scrimmaging through. Kim directed her eyes away, trying hard not to look.

"You goanna be okay?" Kim turn to see Alex half decent. She only had on pair of boxers and a shirt hanging from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kim looked down fancying he hands. Alex came up to Kim and swatted beside her. She intensly stared at Kim. The more she stared the more Kim was turning red.

"What are you blushing for? Still embarrass?" Kim didn't say anything or moved for that matter.

"Well, you're goanna have to get use to seeing my ass cause you're goanna see alot of it more." Kim eyes widen while not bring her head up. Alex stood and walked off.

When Alex was out of sight Kim threw her legs over the bed, she slipped the shorts on, only to stop halfway. She couldn't help but think what Alex had said.

Does that mean that the're an item? But what about Carmen? I mean are they still together?

Kim shook her head. They couldn't be because if they were then Alex wouldn't have slept with Kim.

Kim's thoughts sunk. They slept together. At times like this, one would feel regret but Kim didn't feel a bit gulity. In fact she was quite beaming.

"Kim you done getting dressed?" Alex yelled from the bathroom.

"Uh yeah." Kim over to the bathroom. As Kim approached the bathroom Alex was i nthe middle of rinsing. upon entering, Kim noticed the missing mirror. Then at that moment Kim finally noticed ALex bandageed hand.

"What happen to your hand?"

"Nothing really. Don't worry to much." Alex hand Kim an unopen toothbrush pack.

"Here, you get clean up and I'll go get your clothes." Kim noded and took the brush. Kim immediately catches the 'scratches' on Alex's shoulder.

"What happen here?" Kim ran her fingers over the scratches.

"What you don't remember?" Kim shook her head.

"Well then, you should really consider cutting your nails." Alex took Kim's hand and kissed her knuckles. Kim pulled her hand back blushing. Alex smirked and walked out.

Kim started to brush, then she noticed dried blood on the egde of the sink. The broken mirror, Alex bandaged hand and the blood. Were they connected? Kim rinsed and walked back to the room.Alex was in the middle of buckling her belt when Kim appraoched her.

"Here, all nice and clean. And no wrinkles." Kim flashed her pearly white. Kim begin to stripped and dressed. Alex cleared her throat and walked pass Kim over to the closet. Alex pulled out a black shirt and hung it on her neck, then made her way to the door.

"I'll go and make coffee, just come out when your ready." before Kim could say anything Alex was already out the door.

--

Alex walked over to the counter, she started to make coffee as Marlyn walked in wearing a waiters uniform. She dropped on the stool and buried her head in her hand. Alex handed her a mug of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Heading off to work are we?" Alex said as she took small sips of her coffee.

"Ugh shut up oh my head." Marlyn said in a gruff voice. She down her coffee not if it was bitter like chalk or burning hot.

Alex stared at Marlyn down the hot coffee as Kim walked in. She came up to Alex and hugged her, she kissed above her eye as well.

"Hey babe."

"H-hey." Alex said heisated.

"Morning Marlyn."

"(Ahem) Morning kitten.(cough)" Marlyn gagged on the coffee and ran to the sink.

Alex got up and handed Kim a mug. She took it and smiled at her and Alex smlied back and soon lost it when Marlyn started to throwing up in the sink, the coffee and whatever she had yesturday. The noises was disturbing Alex and was also making her sick as well. "how bout we get out here."

--

Alex led Kim back down the underground parking lot. kim noticed some of the cars missing even the orange one from last night. Alex walked over to the red convertible parked near the end.

"This is your car?" Kim walked over to the passenger side. "Of cousre." Alex unlocked the doors and got in. Kim didn't know if she should get in or not.

"Don't worry, this one here is legal." hearing that didn't really help either.

Kim finally got in. Alex drove out and onto the road. Kim kept her eyes open for any cops. She was staring to relax a bit when out of nowhere a cop came up from behind them. Kim sank in her seat. Alex pulled to the side and cut the engine.

"Relax Ok? I'll handle it." Kim nodded and jump when the cop tapped on hte window. Alex pulled the window down. The cop took off his shades and lean down.

"License and regirstaration." Alex turn to Kim and reanched over to the glove box and pulled out a wallet. She took out a card and a folded paper and handed to the cop.

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?" Alex shrugged.

"You were going 55 in a 40 zone." the cop handed back the card and the folded paper. "gonna have to give you a ticket." he whipped out his ticket book and begin writing. Alex put back the card and paer back into the wallet and dropped it onto Kim's lap.

"Here, and be more carefull in the future." Alex took the ticket and the cop left muttering 'stupid college kids.'

Alex drove off as the cop took off. Kim opened the wallet and took out the card. It was indeed a fake ID. Kim exam the ID, the age said Alex was 21 and the picture does make her look older.

"I can't believe you. You have a fake ID." Alex took back the card and wallet and set it in her own lap.

"Well y'know thats life."

--

Alex drove till they were a block away from Kim's house. Kim asked to pull over so they can talk. Alex shut off the engine. They sat there in silent.

"Will we be able to see each other again?" Kim throttled with her thumbs.

"I don't know, school maybe."

"I'm serious Alex." Alex turn to see Kim with eyes of determination of some kind. Kim moved forward and pressed her lips onto Alex.

Alex was taken by this but kissed back anyways. Alex with her ree hands moved the car. She drove slowly till the car was right in front of Kim's house. Kim wa so in taken by the kiss that she didn't noticed the car moving. Alex had stopped right in front of Kim's house when she pulled Kim offa her.

"Last stop." Kim said nothing, she quietly slide out of the car. Alex kept her eyes on Kim as she walk around the car and watched her walk up the pathway to the door

When Kim was fully in the house Alex rep up the engine and before she took off, Alex lean out her window and spitted on the curb of Kim's house and then she drove off.

--

Kim walked up her stairs heavnly afloated. She was totally mesmerize taht she didn't hear or see her parents coming up to her.

"KIMMIE- CUP you're home!"

"Oh thank goodness." both Ann and James hugged their daughter.

"Oh Kimmie where have you been? We have been worried sick. What happen?" Ann shock Kim who had snapped back into reality when she saw her mother crying up a lake.

"Oh I uh...wouldn't you belive it." Kim paused and thought up an excuse. "um me and Larry got seperated... by the crowds and I kinda got lost and I had left my phone in Larry's car and..." Kim took in a big breathe as she tried to remember what had happen last night. Ann stopped her daughter by crushing her in a bear hug.

"Oh Kimmie, best thing right now is that you're home and safe." Ann sniffed and wiped away her tears. "now i can go to work in peace." James led his wife to their bedroom so they can prepare to go to work.

Kim stiffen the smile of innocent as she watch her parents dissappear. She went to her to see Ron and Rufus with a picture of Kim on her bed with flowers and candles all around.

"Oh Kim you'll be missed." Ron sniffed back a tear and Rufus blowing his nose. Kim slowly walked in shocked.

"Um Ron what are you doing?" Ron turn and let out a yelp.

"Ahh! Ghost!!" Kim held her head, her hangover wasn't exactly gone.

"RON! could you not do that. My head hurts."

"Oh sorry." Kim redirected her attention back to the fact that her room is fill with flowers and candles.

"Mind expalining whats going on here?" Ron rubbed the back to his neck.

"Uh well when your parents called me and I heard you were missing I kinda of spent the whole morning thinking of what could of happen to you. It started of you being safe somewhere to killed in a alleyway. Kinda freaked out your mom." Kim scoffed.

"No shit Ron."

* * *

OMG!! Im done with this chapter! Reason for its tardiness is either me being lazy to turn on my comp and getting side tracked by various things. Also Im a little stressed from school and Fanime being around the corner and also me being this year on staff. Its kinda stressful.

The next one could take awhile since I need to get to other chapters to my other storys, they need attention too I can't be spending time on only one thing my other storys need love too.


End file.
